Red Eyes Just Like Yours
by Sharinganmistress
Summary: SasSak fluffyness.....inside holds more detail


**Title: Red Eye's….Just Like Yours. **

**By: Sharinganmistress**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Sakura/Sasuke**

**Warning: Offensive Language, slight sexual content**

**Genre: Mystery, Romance**

**Song: "Eyes Like Yours" By Shakira**

**Summay: Sakura is an accountant that lives in modern day Tokyo. Sasuke is a cop who disappeared years ago. When Sakura's car brakes down Sasuke's there to help. Only catch is………….**

**--------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------**

**Font:**

_Italics: Song_

Normal: Story

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------

Sakura's blue Honda's tires splashed through the puddles. The windshield wipers furiously trying to send the rain flying from the windshield. She sighed and flipped the switch to the radio, scanning the stations to see if anything was on. "No, no, hell no." She mumbled glaring at the small box. Then she herd a loud roar followed by several sputters. She looked down at her gauges and sighed, out of gas.

Sakura pulled over to the side of the road and hit the steering wheel with her gloved hands. "Damn it all!" She yelled before opening her door. She stepped out of the car and looked out over the road. There was no one coming and she had absolutely no cell service.

_Oh, you know I have seen_

_A sky with no sun,_

_A man with no nation._

_Saints, captive in chains,_

_A song with no name,_

_For lack of imagination._

_Ya he………_

_And I have seen,_

_Darker then ebony._

_Ya he Ya he Ya la he_

Then to her surprise she saw headlights cut through the dark. It was a black Mitsubishi that held red markings (sharingan). She smiled, it was Sasuke. "Hey! HEY!" She shouted waving a drenched arm. The car came to a stop and out stepped a man in a dark blue coat.

"Sakura?" He questioned squinting at the girl. Sakura smiled and hugged Sasuke. Sasuke looked at her again.

"What in the world are you doing here?" He asked. Sakura didn't say anything, she just pointed at her car. Sasuke knew what she was talking about and opened the passenger door, letting Sakura in.

The inside of the car was beautiful, obviously the Uchiha family had it custom made for their only son. Well Sasuke wasn't there only son, but the heir to the fortune was killed along time ago in a war. The seats of the car were leather and the dash bored and everything else was either solid polished cherry wood or set into it (like the radio was outlined in cherry wood). The radio was up loud and some rock band was blasting through the speakers.

_And now it seems, that I_

_Without your eyes could never be._

_My one desire, all I aspire._

_Is in your eyes forever to live._

_Traveled all over the seven oceans,_

_There is nothing that I wouldn't give._

_Came from Bahrein, got to Beirut,_

_Looking for someone comparing to you._

_Tearing down windows and doors,_

_And I could no find eyes like yours._

Sasuke got in and turned the radio down. Then he turned the heater up "Sorry, I love my Disturbed." He said smiling sheepishly. Sakura giggled, same old Sasuke from four years ago. Wait, FOUR YEARS AGO! Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, where have you been?" She asked. Sasuke didn't reply. Sakura stared at Sasuke.

"I've been doing……..stuff." He said still looking at the road.

"Still as stubborn as ever." Mumbled Sakura.

"I'm not stubborn." Replied Sasuke a bit angered. Sakura just rolled her eyes and sighed. Then she felt a hand on her own.

_Came from Bahrein, got to Beirut,_

_Looking for someone comparing to you._

_Tearing down windows and doors,_

_And I could no find eyes like yours._

_Oh, you know I have seen,_

_A woman of means._

_In rags, and begging for pleasure._

_Crossed a river of salt,_

_Just after I rode,_

_A ship that sunk in the desert._

Sakura looked at Sasuke, who now had his eyes on her. "Sakura, I know how you feel about me." He said then he pulled the car over. He shifted his body so it would face Sakura, then he leaned in, letting his lips press against Sakura's. Sakura shivered, even thought the heater was on she still felt cold. No it wasn't cold it was excitement. She had only dreamed of kissing Sasuke.

By now Sakura had fully embraced Sasuke who was on his hands and knees, leaning over the stick shift. Sakura slid her hands up Sasuke's shirt, he was surprisingly cold. He replied by messily wrapping his hands into the girls soft pink hair. Sakura gasped as she felt one of her partners legs being flung then wrapped around her own leg.

_Ya he Ya he Ya la he_

_And I have seen,_

_Darker then ebony._

_Ya he Ya he Ya la he_

_My one desire, all I aspire._

_Is in your eyes forever to live._

_Traveled all over the seven oceans,_

_There is nothing that I wouldn't give._

_Came from Bahrein, got to Beirut,_

_Looking for someone comparing to you._

_Tearing down windows and doors,_

_And I could no find eyes like yours._

Sasuke brought his other leg around the girls body and rested it between the seat and the center section. Sakura felt heat slowly engulf her body as Sasuke moved closer. "Sakura," Began Sasuke, "I missed you." The he began to unbutton Sakura's jacket revealing her red turtle neck. Sakura slid off Sasuke's jacket only to meet a whit under shirt.

"Sasuke, I've only dreamed of this." Whispered Sakura.

"Now its real." Replied Sasuke with a smile. Sakura pulled Sasuke closer his cold body sent shivers up her spine. Then she pushed him away.

"Why are you so cold?" She asked. Sasuke looked down, slightly hurt by her question.

_Rabboussamal fikarrajail_

_Fi ainaiha aralhayati_

_Ati ilaika min haza lkaaouni_

_Arjouka labbi labbi nidai. _

"Sakura….I'm not like you. I'm-." Sasuke paused.

"Well?" Asked Sakura.

_Came from Bahrein, got to Beirut,_

_Looking for someone comparing to you._

_Tearing down windows and doors,_

_And I could no find eyes like yours._

"I-I've been gone those four years because……I've been dead." Finished Sasuke. Sakura's eyes widened.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: OH SNAP! Ha ha there will be a sequal...that is not a one shot. Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


End file.
